Empire of Japan
Overview The Goverment of Japan is led by the Emperor, The Prime Minister and The Vice Prime Minister, which have a council to back up ideas and vote on new laws, which is split into different departments. Japan is under the The Society of The Light! Userbox Add this userbox if your a part of us! code: Members Emperor - Bill Plunderbones Prime Minister - Davy Hookwrecker Vice Prime Minister - Empress - Looking to join? If you would wish to join, leave a message on my talk! : : 23:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Department of Defence This is hearby the most important department, it includes defending head political figures, defending our homeland, and defending the colonies. ~~Spots Open~~ Homeland Defences - Colonial Defences - Halle Department of Trades In this department you will be managing the imports and exports of Japan. ~~Spots Open~~ Worldwide Trading Manager - Davy Hookwrecker Central Intelligance Agency This is an important department, it accounts for gathering information on hostile and friendly countries alike, making sure that our nation's plans are secure, and sending out agents and operatives to either assassinate or spy. ~~Branches off into separate departments~~ Directorate of Intelligence First Line Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Collection Analyst - ~~Spot Open~~ Political Analyst - ~~Spot Open~~ Publications Officer - ~~Spot Open~~ Clandestine Service Human Intelligence Officers - ~~Spots Open~~ Directorate of Science and Technology Senior Project Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Technical Analyst Manager - ~~Spot Open~~ Engineers - ~~Spots Open~~ Directorate of Support Legal Services - ~~Spots Open~~ Support Services - ~~Spots Open~~ Department of Warfare This is yet another import department, in here you will be managing battles at sea, and land, you will also be advising the Emperor and other head figures. ~~Spots Open~~ Maritime Chief of Staff -~~Spot Open~~ Chief of Staff Ground - ~~Spot Open~~ Advisors - ~~Spots Open~~ The Secret Service ~~Spots Open~~ If you are in the secret service you will have more power above agents from the Defence Department in protecting the main political figures, your task will be to ensure the protection of the Emperor and other figures. Agent's names will not be released. 300px|left 300px|right|Japan's Military March (KIMIGAYO March) 300px|left300px|right Maritime Ranks (Lowest To Highest) Ground Force Rankings (Lowest to Highest) Pictures of the Tokyo Imperial Palace Japanese Palace.jpg|An Old Painting of the Palace 220px-Square_of_Meiji_Palace.JPG|Part of the Palace Square Throne Hall.JPG|The Throne Hall The Reception Hall.jpg|The Reception Hall Front Entrance of Reception Hall.jpg|The Front Entrance of the Reception Hall The Lotus Moat.jpg|The Lotus Moat Pond in East Garden.jpg|The Pond in the East Garden A Guard Tower.jpg|A Guard Tower Bridge to Main Gate.jpg|Bridge to Main Gate Main Gate.jpg|The Main Gate Building of the Imperial Household Agency.JPG|Building of the Imperial Household Agency Dojo for the Guards.JPG|The Guard's Dojo Music Hall.jpg|The Music Hall Teahouse.jpg|The Teahouse Building of the Former Privy.JPG|Building of the Former Privy Council Music Department.JPG|Music Department of the Board of Ceremonies Museum of the Imperial Collections.JPG|Museum of the Imperial Collections Archives.JPG|Archives and Mausolea Department East Gate Guard Tower.JPG|East Gate Guard Tower The Island Ports Japanese ports host a wide variety of ships entering and leaving the ports, from merchant ships to ships with warlike purposes. Russian and British ships are the most common seen in these ports. Cities Japan hosts a variety of Cities, some large some small. You can find some interesting monuments and structures in these. Some of the most popular Cities are seaports. japan_lg_02.jpg|A small village. wonders_lg_01.jpg|A seaside village. wonders_lg_02.jpg|A Japanese village built along a river, a few ships are passing by. In front of the tower, some Japanese troops are being trained. Maps Japan topo en.jpg Japanesemapbasic.jpg Administrive Divisions Japan consists of 47 Administrive Divisions. Each is ruled by a governor. Hokkaido - Governor Jeremiah Garland Aronori - ~~Spot Open ~~ Akita - ~~Spot Open ~~ Iwate - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Yamagata - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Miyagi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Fukushima - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Nigata - Governess Keria Kinover-Mar Tochigi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Gunma - ~~ Spot Open ~~ lbaraki - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Tokyo - Governor Bill Plunderbones Saitama - ~~ Spot Open~~ Chiba - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kanagawa - ~ Spot Open~ Nagano - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Yamanashi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Shizuoka - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Toyama - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Gifu - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Ishikawa - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Fukui - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Aichi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Shiga - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kyoto - Governess Kat Bluebonnet Mie - Governess Samantha Goldshot Nara - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Hyogo - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Osaka - ~ Spot Open ~ Wakayama - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Tokushima - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kagawa - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Tottori - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Shimane - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Okayama - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Hiroshima - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kochi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Ehime - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Yamaguchi - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Fukuoka - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Saga - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Oita - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Nagasaki - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kumamoto - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Miyazaki - ~~ Spot Open ~~ Kagoshima - Governor Jason Brawlmartin Okinawa - Governor Jason Shiprat Japanese Soldiers Japan's soldiers are highly trained and wield a variety of unique weapons. You never know what they might be hiding under their armor. 22473583154bd6348a52.jpg 5307230_f520.jpg tinbaything.jpg Japanese Industry Japan's industry is mainly war objects, Ships, Swords, Daggers, Guns, etc. While in war the Japanese people work very hard to supply allies and Japan with sufficient supplies. Many inventions come straight from Gunfish Adubrate! Swords Sword 1.jpg Sword 2.jpg Sword 3.jpg Sword 4.jpg Ships redsealship.JPG japanship.jpg Kentoshi_ship_800x537.jpg Guns EdoJapaneseArquebuse.jpg 4683338573_5997c6035c_z.jpg matchlock_guns_many.jpg Daggers daggerjapnese.jpg japanesenavaldrik.JPG tantodagger.jpg Tanto-Swords.jpg dagggger.jpg Miscellaneous kusarigama1.jpg clubclub.jpg kama.jpg Allies If you want to be an ally, contact either the Emperor or the Prime Minister. Allies inclue: China - In Japanese Control Darboadean Fury Sweden England Russia Hawaii Sparta Enemies These countries/guilds/people are hostile to Japan. Enemies include: Ben Squidskull Davy Gunfish (Jack Dreadskull) The Complex Banished Persons These people are banished from Japan and will not be allowed to take any part of the government or step on Japanese soil (Including China and the Islands). *Davy Gunfish (Jack Dreadskull) (formerly- Ban is lifted he can return back if he wants) *Dandandragon (Ben Squidskull) Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:Role-Play